


A Day at the Beach

by MissWarmNights



Category: Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Tickling, playful tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWarmNights/pseuds/MissWarmNights
Summary: At the beach, Jack Daniels gets buried in the sand with just his feet sticking out. His wife is in a playful mood and cannot resist the temptation…
Relationships: Jack Daniels/Lulu Daniels
Kudos: 2





	A Day at the Beach

Jack Daniels and his wife Lulu were relaxing at the beach, enjoying the warm sunshine and crystal blue waves. Seagulls glided through the clear sky and waddled along the sand, searching for food. Children ran around, happy, and full of energy. They spent their time splashing in the ocean and building sandcastles.

Jack sat down, cracked open a cold beer and proceeded to guzzle it down. Lulu Daniels looked lovely in a white one-piece bathing suit and stylish sunglasses. She reclined under a yellow umbrella, sipping ice water and reading a magazine.

Some playful children begged Jack to let them bury him in the sand. Naturally, Jack was reluctant. He just wanted to be left alone to drink his beers. The children were persistent – they really wanted to play with him. Jack, being a soft-hearted teddy bear, gave in and allowed them to bury him under a mountain of sand.

After burying him, the children got bored and ran away, leaving Jack trapped in the sand with only his head and feet sticking out. He could move his head and wiggle his toes, but that was it. Despite his physical strength, he could not free himself. He called to his wife for help.

Lulu came over, raised an eyebrow, and put her hands on her hips. She looked at him through her sunglasses, a wry smile on her face.

“I’m stuck,” Jack mumbled.

“Did those kids abandon you?” she chuckled.

“Yeah,” he admitted, blushing. “Help me out of here please?”

Lulu knelt down, smiling at Jack’s helpless bare feet. No way she could pass up this opportunity.

“Lulu…honey? W-what are you doing?” Jack asked, meekly.

“I want to play a game,” Lulu said, smirking.

“Huh?” He grew nervous. “I want to get out now!”

Lulu chuckled. “Relax, Jack…I’ll get you out.”

Jack looked relieved.

“But can I have some fun first?” she asked in a sweet, imploring tone.

Lulu noticed a seagull feather on the sand nearby. She picked up the grayish white feather and stroked Jack’s toes with it.

“Hehehehehehey! Thahahahahat tihihihihickles!” Jack laughed out.

He was insanely ticklish, and sadly for him, Lulu knew this and _loved_ taking advantage of it.

“Kitchy kitchy koo,” she said, now gliding the feather along the arches of his feet.

“AAAAHahahahahahahaha! No, no, stop! Plehehehehehease!” Jack cried, throwing his head back as he laughed.

Lulu spent the next few minutes tickling his feet and making him laugh. She laughed along with him. When she finally abandoned the feather, Jack caught his breath and sighed in relief. He believed that she was done toying with him, but he was wrong.

She squeezed Jack’s big toe and waggled it playfully. “This little piggy went to market…”

Jack blushed and bit his lip. “Oh no! Honey, please, not that!”

She wiggled his second toe. “This little piggy stayed home…”

“Come on, Lulu…I’m too old for this,” he whined, cringing.

“This little piggy had roast beef…This little piggy had none…”

She came to his pinky toe and wiggled it, a devilish smile on her pretty face.

“And this little piggy went weeweeweeweeweewee all the way home!” She scribbled her nails up and down the sole of his foot.

Jack let out a squeal and burst into hysterical laughter. He cursed himself for being so ticklish. It was his greatest weakness, and it embarrassed him so badly.

“D’awwww, you’re so cute! Just a big ticklish baby, aren’t you?” Lulu teased, now tickling both feet at the same time.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE NOOOO!” Jack howled, his cheeks tomato red.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle! You like that, don’t you, baby?” Lulu cooed, her manicured fingers scratching all over his soles and under his toes.

Lulu was an amazing tickler, and her teasing never failed to make him blush.

He was screaming with laughter and would’ve been thrashing around like crazy, but the sand kept him immobilized.

The scene caught the attention of other people on the beach, much to poor Jack’s dismay. People smiled and chuckled, enjoying the show. It was amusing to see a large, powerful man being tickled mercilessly by a petite woman.

When Lulu saw that he was crying, she knew it was time to stop. Her tickling fingers slowed, gradually coming to a complete stop. She was a perceptive woman and always knew when Jack had had enough. She went over to his head, knelt down, and gently wiped the tears from her husband’s eyes.

“You’re okay,” she said, kissing his forehead.

She cleared the sand away from Jack’s body and legs until he was able to get up. He stood up with a groan, brushing the remaining sand off his body. He shot warning glares to all the beachgoers who were giggling at his expense.

“You needed that laugh,” Lulu told him, seriously.

Jack had to admit she was right. He really did need to laugh more. He seldom laughed except for when he got tickled. It was exhausting and embarrassing to be tickled, but afterwards, he always felt better…more relaxed.

“I’ll buy you all the beer you can drink,” Lulu said, rubbing his large belly. “How does that sound?”

Jack wrapped his big arms around her, holding her close to his body. He reached down and started to squeeze her side, making her yelp and squirm.

“Jack, stop!”

Jack smirked and kept tickling her sides, making her laugh loudly.

“Jahahahahahack! C-cut it out!” she squealed, falling to her knees on the warm sand.

Jack leaned down and blew a raspberry on her neck, eliciting a shriek from his sexy wife. He then helped her up and playfully booped her nose.

“Okay, I guess we’re even now,” Lulu said, catching her breath.

Jack kissed her cheek. “I love you, Lulu.”

She looked up at him, a warm smile spreading across her face. “And I love you, you big lug.”

The couple shared a hug and smooch before returning to the topical relaxation they had come for in the first place. Holding hands, they took a long, peaceful walk along the beautiful seaside, enjoying the rest of their day at the beach.

The End


End file.
